<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Space and Beyond by Lohksparce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723962">To Space and Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce'>Lohksparce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gaia-1 (Original Character) - Freeform, M/M, Meeksis (Original Character) - Freeform, Moving In Together, Palindrome (Original Character) - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia-1 has something big he wants to ask Meeksis: would he take a chance and move to the Tower with him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Space and Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeksis dragged himself through the crack to his secret room with a grunt. One hand reached up to brush asteroid bits and Thrall dust out of the dyed fur on his helmet and the other started unhooking the straps on his armor. A sigh pushed past his needle-like teeth as he sat his armor on various outcrops and natural hooks on the walls. Fighting was tiring. His crew had went on another successful scavenging run to the outer asteroids in the Shore, but as soon as they'd docked, there came the Hive trying to move in on their territory, take it over, and filth it all up with their damp, smelly gunk. They had beat them back, but not without some injuries and technological causalities.</p><p>He was thankful he wasn't one of them.</p><p>As a Dreg, his dream was to survive. To prove himself worthy and to honor his House and crew enough to be allowed to regrow his arms and become a Vandal. He still wanted that. But now he had Gaia. Things were... different. Before it was just fighting, his next hit of Ether, and brief periods of repose with his crew mates. Now he had Gaia to look forward to. He had someone he could relate to, relax with in a way he had never done so before, confess his secrets to and share his joys with, and to love.</p><p>Being apart from him was difficult. The Exo was a Guardian, and he knew Gaia would always come back to him somehow, but him? He was just a Dreg. An Eliksni. They didn't have the Great Machine anymore. If he died, he was gone for good. What if he had died today, and Gaia came looking for him, only to find silence? He wouldn't know what had happened to him. He was sure the Exo could guess, but he wouldn't be able to find his body. Say good-bye to him.</p><p>The thought made his heart ache.</p><p>Meeksis took a moment to light his wildflower candle before stretching his tired arms. His mandibles parted to soak in the light and pleasant scent and he smiled a little. Now, he just needed a little music, and he could relax and wait for Gaia-1 to arrive. He could tell him how he felt. The Dreg didn't bother changing the crystal in his datapad before turning it on and letting music fill the room. His hammock called to him, and Meeksis obliged, crawling into it and settling underneath his new quilt. It still smelt of Gaia-1 too.</p><p>Several old, newly scavenged books sat on one of the nearest rock shelves, and Meeksis grabbed a thick one off the top. It was human, Golden-Age possibly, and while he couldn't read it, the illustrated drawings of wildlife and plants were eye-catching. Maybe he could ask Gaia to read it to him. Or teach him how to read Guardian speak, if they had more time together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** ***</p><p> </p><p>Gaia-1 took a deep breath. He stared at the crack that lead to Meeksis' secret spot, and he briefly wondered if the Dreg had already heard him approach and was wondering why he hadn't come in already. He wanted too, but... How do you tell someone you love that you want them to up and move across the whole galaxy to be with you? Meeksis was on his mind often. Most of it was good things, wondering what snacks to bring him next or what funny stories to tell him, but then the dark thoughts would come barging their way in. What if Meeksis was dead? What if a Scorn had killed him, or a Hive, or a Guardian? He didn't want to come to the Shore and find him dead.</p><p><em>'Gaia, you have to tell him at some point. Just ask him! I'm sure he'll understand.' </em>Palindrome's voice appeared in his mind, and the Exo sighed. <em>'Honestly, where's the Titan who goes running into Hive nests like a maniac, fireteam be damned, even if I tell him not to?'</em></p><p>
  <em>'He's kind of hiding in his mind right now...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, tell him to stop hiding! Look at how far the two of you have gone. You fed a Fallen, something unthinkable, and now you're dating. And relationships are built on good communication and talking things out. Things like moving in together.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I know... I just worry he'll get mad at me, and then bad things'll happen. Like breaking up things.'</em>
</p><p>"Gaia? You out there?"</p><p>Said Exo froze at the sound of his name.</p><p><em>'No more hiding for me...' </em>Gaia-1 sighed a little.</p><p><em>'No more hiding,' </em>Palindrome repeated. <em>'It'll be okay, Gaia, you can do it. Now get in there and tell him how you feel!'</em></p><p>
  <em>'Okay, Pal. I'll do my best.'</em>
</p><p>"I'm here, Meeksis! Just a second," Gaia-1 answered after a moment. He slipped into the crack, grunting a little as he pulled himself through to the other side.</p><p>"<b>[Velask.]</b>" Meeksis chirped, setting his book down on one of the shelves before slipping out from under his quilt. "Is all okay? Thought I heard you standing outside."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Gaia-1 sighed a little.</p><p>Palindrome was right. He could do this. It was just a question. An important one, but a question nonetheless. He'd slain Hive Gods before. If he could do that, he could ask Meeksis to move in with him!</p><p>Meeksis tilted his head, eyes narrowing in concern. "You sure?"</p><p>"No..." Gaia-1 sighed and relented, shoulders slumping. "There's something I want to talk to you about, Meeksis. It's been on my mind a lot, recently."</p><p>"What is it?" Meeksis' mandibles parted nervously.</p><p>Gaia-1 hesitated for several moments.</p><p>"I want you to come with me to the City. My place is big enough for the both of us, and you could bring all your stuff," Gaia-1 finally blurted out."I can make sure you have plenty of Ether too."</p><p>Meeksis' eyes widened."Living together, for good?"</p><p>"Yeah. I love you, Meeksis." Gaia-1 said softly, and he moved forward, taking Meeksis' hands in his own. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Every day you're out here on the Shore, I worry about you. And maybe it's selfish, but I want you with me. Where things are safer."</p><p>Meeksis was quiet.</p><p>"Please don't tell me you hate me now..."</p><p>Gaia-1 shut his optics tight, ready to feel Meeksis' pull away, but all he felt was a gentle nudge against his chest.</p><p>"Nama. Do not hate you, Gaia. I just surprised. We thinking the same thing, you and I." Meeksis said, smiling and rubbing the top of the Exo's hands with his thumbs. "This morning, Hive attacked, and all was well, but... realize I fear dying, more than I did. Do not want you come here and find nothing. No me."</p><p>Gaia-1's optics brightened, looking almost golden-orange. "You mean?"</p><p>"Eia. We move in." Meeksis chirped, nodding.</p><p>Gaia-1 grinned and laughed, lifting Meeksis up and swinging him gently. Meeksis just chittered along with him, wrapping his hands around his neck.</p><p>"Gaia."</p><p>"Yes, Meeksis?" Gaia-1 couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>"Love you too," Meeksis cooed.</p><p>Neither of them had the necessary anatomy to kiss, so Gaia-1 just pressed his mouth to Meeksis' and let it rest there. The Dreg nuzzled against his face, nipping at his metal affectionately.</p><p>"I guess we should start planning now, huh?" Gaia-1 asked, gently setting Meeksis back down.</p><p>"Yes, yes." Meeksis nodded in agreement. "Will take some time to pack up."</p><p>"I'll get my place ready for you too. It's kind of messy right now..." Gaia-1's mouth flickered in a sheepish smile.</p><p>Meeksis chittered softly. "I do not mind 'messy'. But what of your House? Disapprove, won't they, of us?"</p><p>"They will. So, you'll have to kind of hide with me, but I'll make them see my point. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."</p><p>The thought of being around so many humans and seeing the City for the first time was equal parts terrifying and exciting.</p><p>"I trust you," He said after a moment, hugging Gaia-1 tightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** ***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaia-1 smiled like a lovesick fool, just as nervous as he was excited. He knew he could keep Meeksis safe in his quarters, and in time, he could manage to convince the Vanguard it was fine. It was Meeksis, after all! He was the cutest, sweetest Eliksni in the whole galaxy. Who wouldn't like him? And they had gotten used to Variks, after all. They just needed time. But what of Meeksis? Would he like the City? Would staying in so much be okay? And he'd made arrangements with Spider for Ether for him... The Exo quickly clapped his metal cheeks. Calm down. Anymore hypothetical thoughts and he was sure he'd short-circuit his own brain somehow.</p><p>For the last time, Gaia-1 crawled through the crack. He opened his mouth to greet Meeksis, but the Dreg was already standing at attention. The hidden nook looked like a nook for once, instead of a comfortable little hide away: everything was packed in a few tarp sacks that sat next to Meeksis.</p><p>"I was gonna ask if you had everything ready, but you definitely do." Gaia-1 laughed, pulling Meeksis into a hug.</p><p>"Eia. Made sure all is ready for trip." Meeksis said, hugging the Titan back. "Sure ship has enough room?"</p><p>"Yeah, it has plenty." Gaia-1 smiled. "Ready to go?"</p><p>Meeksis nodded. "Ready."</p><p>"Okay, Pal, take us up." Gaia-1 called out, and Meeksis glanced around curiously.</p><p>"Locking onto both of you and Meeksis' things. Stand by for transmat!"</p><p>Meeksis looked up and down for the unfamiliar voice.</p><p>In a shimmer of blinding blue and white, the small but comfortable hideout he was used to disappeared. His body felt light and airy, like nothing at all, and then his normal sensations came back. His glowing eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden lack of light. He was in the cockpit of a ship, not that dissimilar to the navigational front of a Skiff, but smaller and less covered in circular navigational panels and the large spot where a Servitor often rested. The interior was a lot more comfy and shiny looking though, and colored in pleasant shades of gray and dark blues. Meeksis blinked a few times, testing his limbs.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Gaia-1 asked, pulling back to give the Eliksni some room.</p><p>"Yes, yes. Tran..sss-mat? Transmat? Feel very strange." Meeksis said, looking around again. His bags were still next to him, and Gaia-1 was still in front of him. And so was a little round thing with a blue eye.</p><p>"Hi, Meeksis. My name is Palindrome!" The Ghost twirled its shell. "He's told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person."</p><p>"Ooh, the little Servitor who speaks. Ah... Ghost, I mean. Apologies." Meeksis chirped, head tilting. He had seen a Guardian summon the little spheres from nothingness once or twice, but never up-close. He gave Palindrome a respectful head duck. "<b>[Velask, kelekh.]</b>It is nice to meet as well."</p><p>"It's okay." Palindrome said, smile evident in his chiming little voice. <b>"[Velkask!]"</b></p><p>Meeksis perked up and smiled at the Ghost's Eliksni.</p><p>"Pal's been learning some Eliksni from me." Gaia-1 said, grinning. He turned to his Ghost. "Will you set a course for the Tower, buddy?"</p><p>Palindrome went floating over to the controls, calling back: "Will do!"</p><p>"Want me to show you around my– well, our ship?" Gaia-1 asked. "It's small, but it's my home away from home too. You can put your stuff in our room too."</p><p>"We share ship too?" Meeksis blinked, surprised.</p><p>Gaia-1 smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I figured if we're moving in together, that makes my ship your ship too."</p><p>Meeksis purred softly. They'd been together for months and even now, Gaia was finding ways to surprise him. He'd never had his own ship before. Many Dregs dreamed of finally being allowed to regrow their arms and becoming a Captain with a Skiff and crew of their own, but what Dreg could say they had a ship and a Lightbearer lover both?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story piece was a little more sad in parts than the others, but the overwhelming fluff will be right back after these messages.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>